1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras and digital video cameras are provided with a variety of operation devices (buttons, switches, and the like). However, as such image capturing apparatuses have become more compact, the installation space to accommodate these operation devices has become insufficient. It is possible to make the operation devices more compact to fit the size of the installation space, but there is a limit to how much operation devices can be compacted.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-125184 proposes an image capturing apparatus that accept input instructions without the use of operation devices, by utilizing a shake sensor provided for camera shake detection.
The technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-125184 allows instructions to be input using operation devices as well as by shaking the image capturing apparatus. And, input from the operation devices is accepted even in a period in which shake is being detected.
Consequently, there is the problem that, when the user is shaking the image capturing apparatus in order to input a desired instruction and accidentally operates an operation device such as a menu button or the like, an unintended instruction could be detected by the image capturing apparatus.
However, the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-125184 allows instructions to be input using operation devices as well as by shaking the image capturing apparatus. And, input from the operation devices is accepted even in a period in which shake is being detected.
Consequently, there is the problem that, when the user is shaking the image capturing apparatus in order to input a desired instruction and accidentally operates an operation device such as a menu button or the like, an unintended instruction could be detected by the image capturing apparatus.